My Immortal Hope
by Dark Aura 101
Summary: It's been five years since Hailey Fair last saw her friend and secret crush, Hope Estheim. She sings a song by Evanescence, expressing her feelings with the song. What happens when Hope hears her singing? Songfic. Hope x OC


My Immortal

Summary: It's been five years since Hailey Fair last heard of her secret crush, Hope Estheim. This is a songfic about how Hailey feels while Hope is missing. Hope x OC

My Immortal

_Hailey's POV_

It's been five years since I last heard from my friend and secret crush, Hope Estheim. I_ knew_ I should've confessed to him before he went to Bodhum with his mom!

Oh. By the way, my name is Hailey Fair. I've had a crush on my friend, Hope Estheim, since, like, _forever_, and I was never able to muster up enough courage to confess to him. I've known Hope ever since we were four years old, and I've had a crush on him ever since, but he never seemed to notice.

Last time I've heard from him, like I said, was _five years ago_. I'm eighteen now, and I'll be turning nineteen in about—I checked my clock—11:57pm—three minutes.

Right now, I'm at a party. It's an advanced birthday party for me, since my best friend, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Strife, had informed me that she's going to Midgar with her parents. After she told that to my mom, my mom actually planned the party on the day before my birthday, just so my friend could join the celebration.

I was so bored while people danced to the rhythm of the song that boomed loudly through the speakers. I didn't bother to talk to anyone, since I'm too busy thinking of Hope. He's one of my best friends, and he's missing the party. I wonder where he is now.

As I thought of him, I had absent-mindedly walked to the front yard of the house, looking up at the glowing silver moon, which reminded me of Hope's silver hair.

I looked back to the party to see if anyone had followed me out to the front yard. No one was there. I sighed and went back in.

I went to our music room, which I also called, my "Sanctuary". Whenever I entered the music room, I always felt immediately at peace, and all my worries, my fears, my problems and my lies could never haunt me.

I went over to the piano and pulled the lid up. I started to play and sing:

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
>And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along<p>

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me, me, me<p>

I sighed once I finished. "Hailey?" a male voice called from behind me. I gasped. That was Hope's voice! No, no, no. That can't be. I ignored the call and absent-mindedly trailed my fingers across the piano keys. _  
><em>

I winced as footsteps came closer and closer…

"Hailey? Is that you?" his voice was so tempting. I couldn't help but turn around. My eyes widened as he, Hope Estheim, stood before me, stupefied.

"H-Hope?" I could hear my voice crack as I said his name. I stood up from the stool I was sitting on and walked towards him. Wow. He grew very tall!

"Yeah, it's me. It's been a long time," he said. I bit my lower lip, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"I-I missed you! Where have you been these five years?" I yelled and burst out crying. Hope pulled me close. I didn't react, but I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. He was so close that I could hear his wild heartbeat.

He held me tight. I buried my face in his chest. We stood there in the middle of the room, the moonlight that streamed into the room from the window, glowing down on us like a spotlight.

"I love you, Hailey," he whispered in my ear. Even though it was just a whisper, it felt like he cried it out. I gasped and pulled away. I looked up at him with teary eyes, and he looked back at me with eyes that seemed to be reaching out to me, calling me.

"I… I love you, too," I said. Hope moved ever so swiftly and caught my lips with his as the clock struck midnight. My eyes widened for a nanosecond, and then it slowly started to close as I gave into the warm kiss. I kissed him back. He pulled away. "Happy birthday, Hailey," he said and hugged me as I let tears of joy slide down my cheeks.


End file.
